


I Think You're Super!

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Libraries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark is an antisocial coffee shop barista who loves books, Jack is a outgoing library worker who has a bit of coffee addiction. But, both of them have a secret that the other doesn't know.





	I Think You're Super!

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to start this story for a while. It's a Septiplier Superhero/Supervillain AU.
> 
> Dark Matter - Mark's Villian Ego
> 
> SepticSam - Sean's Hero Ego

Mark was always used to seeing the same faces each morning, often mixed in with people he never saw again. But, there was one guy he always enjoyed seeing, a guy with bright green dyed hair that had shaved dark brown sides and was pulled into a small ponytail in the back, or occasionally hidden beneath a hat. He had bright blue eyes, a generous amount of facial hair, and a wide, happy smile that was contagious. His name was Sean. 

Mark only really knew his name because he would write his name on the drink and call it out. He was very attractive and adorable. Mark couldn't help but grin every time he entered the coffee shop. He was a highlight of the dark-haired man's workday.

Mark looked up, seeing the bright green haired man entering the building. He smiled, already starting the man's usual drink order. Once he finished it, he wrote the man's name and called it out.

"Thanks, Mark!" The Irishman smiled, taking his drink.  
"You're welcome, Sean." Mark responded, returning the smile with his own. And, just as he had entered, he left, leaving Mark to his usual work. Mark sighed, cheeks a dusty pink as he continued thinking about the adorable man.

Sean let out a relaxed sigh as he took a sip of his coffee, just right. Sean loved getting his coffee from Mark, making getting his coffee an enjoyable part of his morning. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he thought about how handsome Mark was. His messy, black hair, his chocolate colored eyes beneath his glasses, his scruffy facial hair. He let out another sigh, this time not from his coffee.

\---Later That Day---

Multiple loud screams shook through the town as multiple sizeable fireballs were hurled into the street, leaving many large, flaming craters. The fireballs were from a floating man wearing a black and red suit with a large red D within a black diamond on the chest, black cape, red mask around his eyes, and slicked-back black hair. 

"DARK MATTER!" A man with curled, neon green hair shouted, flying towards the destructive man. He wore a blue and green suit with a large green eyeball on the chest, a green cape, and a blue mask. He went to throw a gloved punch but, the other man quickly stopped it, gripping the fist with his own hand. 

"Well, if it isn't SepticSam..." Dark Matter chuckled, forming a fire in his hand, causing the Superhero to pull his hand away. SepticSam simply smirked and blue energy surrounded his hands and a ball of ice surrounded the two men.  
"I'm not going to let you continue to destroy our city!" Sam said, hitting the villian with a speedy punch.  
"Then, I'll just hurt you, instead!" Dark growled after the hit and returned with a super-strength fueled punch to the green-haired man's chest, causing the hero to be knocked back into one of the walls, cracking the ice from the force of the impact. 

SepticSam coughed, feeling pain his chest but, it soon faded to a dull ache due to his quick healing ability.  
"That was supposed to hurt?" The hero chuckled, using his superspeed to zip behind the red-suited man and land a speed-powered kick, knocking Dark Matter forward.  
"You ASS!" Dark shouted, leaping back, fists ablaze and throwing the two orbs at Sam, both hitting his chest. He felt his skin burning but bit back a scream as he encased a fist in ice and swung, hitting the black-haired villian in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood as he flew back hitting a wall.

Dark Matter looked up at SepticSam, grimacing. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up. He rushed forward, breaking through the cracked wall, taking Sam with him. As they were falling, Dark engulfed them in flames, causing Sam to shout as the harmful heat torched his skin. The pair crashed to the ground. 

"Get...OFF!" The blue and green clad hero shouted, kicking the flaming man off him. The burnt area still stung but, his increased healing capabilities began working almost immediately. Sam wrapped both hands in ice and began swinging, trying to hit Dark. Dark kept dodging, but, eventually got hit in the stomach again, causing him to drop to the ground, coughing up more blood.

"Give up?" The hero asked, dropping the ice from his hands.  
"Y-Yes..." The villian coughed, clutching his stomach, he knew it'd would heal quickly, he had increased healing but, not as strong Sam's, it mainly worked when he slept.  
"Fear not, citizens! I, SepticSam, have stopped the villian yet again!" Sam shouted, floating in the air as many people began cheering and taking pictures. Dark groaned and flew away, using the commotion as a chance to get away unnoticed.

\---

Sean grimaced at the half-healed burns in his body, exiting the shower. They still stung but, luckily, it was only noticable when touching them. He hated fighting but, he needed to protect the city, it was technically his responsibility. He looked down at his, still mildly burnt hands, he formed a fist and resumed drying and dressing himself. He needed to rest anyways, having work the next day. Maybe, he'd get to see Mark.

Mark groaned, flopping down on his couch, stomach searing in pain. He removed his suit, noticing the sizeable bruise on his torso. He got up and hid his supersuit, putting on a pair of sweatpants, deciding to skip the shirt and laying back down on his couch, thanking the gods above that he didn't work tomorrow. He'd have a chance to go to the library, a place he loved since he enjoyed reading, having recently finished the books he borrowed. He softly smiled, closing his eyes, hoping the nap would stop the pain in his stomach.

\---

Mark awoke about two hours later, the pain in his stomach now nothing more than a dull ache and the bruise had faded significantly. He noticed the night sky and decided to just stare at it. He loved the view his apartment had, being able to see the stars, especially on clear nights, like tonight. His mind wandered to Sean, his eyes sparkled like stars. The glasses wearing man blushed, maybe one day, he'd work up enough courage to ask out the green-haired man. Knowing Mark's luck, Sean probably already has girlfriend or boyfriend, anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
